


Droom Interpretatie

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Heero heeft een beklemmende nachtmerrie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream Interpretation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870459) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



_Zijn cockpit was te klein. Er was niet genoeg zuurstof._

_Hij sloeg, trapte, beet, kniede en elleboogde naar de dode, bloederige handen die naar hem graaiden. De holle ogen reflecteerden het licht van de monitoren en bedieningspanelen._

_Hij brak vrij, dode handen klemden zich vergeefs aan hem vast. De explosie bracht hem aan het rennen, een weidse ruimte met een hoog plafond in._

_Vier van de professors, Zechs, Noin, Une, Mariemeia, Dekim Barton, Treize, Sally Po, Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia, Sylvia Noventa en haar grootouders, Quinze, Tsubarov, omringden hem en keken met ogen die straalden van walging, ongeloof, verdriet, haat, vrees, wanhoop, afwijzing._

_Eisend._

_Hij struikelde, viel diep en krabbelde overeind._

_Odin Lowe, Dr. J en het kleine meisje met haar puppy torenden boven hem uit._

“ _Je hebt vijf seconden.”_

_Hij draaide zich om en rende._

_Zijn benen waren gemaakt van lood, hij gleed uit in iedere bocht op de ingezeepte vloer, de zwak verlichte muren bogen zich naar hem toe, zijn borst was ingesnoerd._

_Wufei versperde de weg._

“ _Vijf.” zei hij, opstaand uit zijn kleermakerszit en zijn brede zwaard opheffend, dat glom in het licht dat door de doorgang achter hem viel._

_Hij rende een andere kant op._

_Quatre versperde de weg._

“ _Vier.” zei hij, zijn vriendelijke ogen glinsterend van de tranen terwijl hij zijn armen spreidde, bereid om stand te houden en te vallen. “Alsjeblieft...”_

_Hij tolde rond en rende._

_Trowa versperde de weg._

“ _Drie.” zei hij, met katachtige gratie landend vanaf zijn hoge stekje, gezicht uitdrukkingsloos als altijd, mes in de hand._

_Hij kwam slippend tot stilstand en draaide zich op zijn hielen om._

_Duo versperde de weg._

“ _Twee.” zei hij, vrolijk zwaaiend met een zeis met een groengloeiend thermoblad. “Opschieten, maatje.”_

_Hij draaide zich om en rende. Pal tegen een muur op._

“ _Een.”_

_Hij draaide zich om, wadend door dikke stroop, niet in staat te spreken. Zijn ogen verwijdden zich._

_Relena vuurde het pistool af._  
  
  
  
Zijn kreet doorkliefde de lucht toen hij overeind schoot in bed, badend in het koude zweet.

“Relena...”


End file.
